Computing systems communicate with other devices using adapters, e.g. host bus adapters, network interface cards or adapters that can handle both network and storage traffic. During initialization, for example, during a boot process, a computing system (may also be referred to as “host system”) sets up various parameters for transfer of data between the host system and other devices via the adapter. One such parameter is a maximum payload size (MPS). The MPS defines a maximum size of a payload, typically in bytes, that can be transmitted between the host system and the adapter. The adapter typically uses a default MPS value. The default MPS value may be different from the MPS value that is used by the host system to transfer data. To avoid conflict, the host system may change the default MPS value of the adapter to the value that is used by the host system.
For various operational and functional reasons, (for example, power saving modes like hibernation), the host system may switch to a mode when minimal functionality of the host system is maintained. In some of these modes, the host system may disable the adapter, for example, to conserve energy. When the host system is instructed to be switched back to normal operation, the host system instructs the adapter to be enabled.
When the adapter is disabled, the host system performs a reset operation. During the reset operation, the adapter MPS value may be reset to the default MPS value. When the adapter is enabled, the host MPS value and the adapter MPS value will be different. The mismatch in the host MPS value and adapter MPS value may cause errors during data transfer between the host system and the adapter. Continuous efforts are being made to reduce errors during data transfer.